


Что еще нужно?

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Pre-Slash, Pre-Stanford
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Джон Винчестер снял для семьи дом в Милуоки





	Что еще нужно?

**Author's Note:**

> Сэму 12 лет, Дину 16. Отношений сексуального характера в тексте нет

В предыдущей школе администрация натравила на их семью органы опеки. Поэтому, когда дела привели Джона в Милуоки, он снял домик. Задача стояла конкретная — усыпить бдительность не в меру любопытных социальных работников, хотя по нищете дом мог с легкостью соперничать с захудалыми мотелями, где они обычно останавливались. В доме имелось всего три комнаты: просторная кухня-столовая с рассохшейся мебелью, которая видала еще Кеннеди или Джонсона, и газовой плитой еще древнее. Все комнаты соединялись дверями, а две смежные спальни напоминали тесные кельи средневекового монастыря из-за темных, под кирпичную кладку обоев и узких окон, затененных растущими на заднем дворе кустами японской сирени.

Сэму дом нравился. Даже плесень, буйно цветущая на обоях за спинкой кровати, и сырой и кислый дух дома нравились. Отец выдал Дину полсотни баксов на постельное белье и посуду, и Дин по приколу выкроил полтора доллара на занавески в красный горох для кухонного окна и еще полтора — на цветок в горшке. И не прогадал.

Это довольно жалкое подобие уюта произвело благоприятное впечатление на мисс Митчл, пришедшую в одно прекрасное утро на инспекцию. Настолько благоприятное, что она предпочла поверить, что отец вот прямо только что уехал по делам помочь приятелю с прорвавшей канализацией, и не ловить на слове явно завирающихся мальчишек, оставленных без присмотра.

На самом деле Джона не было вторую неделю. Он позвонил два раза, последний – три дня назад, и по голосу отца Дин определил, что он, скорее всего, ранен. 

Сэм расстроился, конечно. Он всегда переживал, когда с отцом случалось плохое. Но со стыдом надеялся, что тот задержится еще на какое-то время там, где он был. Ведь стоило Джону приехать, и жизнь Сэма обычно летела кувырком: они спешно собирались, как попало бросая в сумки свои немногочисленные вещи, а потом мчались в ночь неизвестно куда, чтобы через несколько дней вновь прийти в новую школу и там врать, что это только второй за год переезд, а не девятый.

Лучше жить так – одним и впроголодь: как Дин ни экономил, деньги на еду закончились быстро, – и деля Дина с девчонками: от любой можно было легко избавиться, если достаточно долго, не мигая, смотреть на нее поверх книжки.

Самые стойкие обзывали Сэма «странненьким», самые отчаянные — «дурачком», но и те, и другие тут же оказывались за дверью.   
Дин не давал оскорблять Сэма, хотя сам представлял его девчонкам не иначе как «моя любимая и единственная сестра Саманта». Сэм бесился от Саманты, но лучше это прозвище, чем слышать скрип кровати в соседней комнате и всякие вздохи. 

Дину шестнадцать. Он «дьявольски хорош», как говорила о нем хозяйка мотеля в Мэтлэнде, и «целуется, как бог» — по словам девчонок из предыдущей школы. Сэм слышал.

Девчонки обсуждали и другое, но Сэм разозлился так, что в ушах зашумела кровь и самые стыдные подробности он не разобрал. 

Дину шестнадцать, и Сэм ревновал его. Ревновал к тому, что он старше, что он сильнее, что отец иногда советовался с ним и доверял ему водить импалу. Доверял настолько, что дремал, пока Дин вел ее сквозь ночь и непогоду. Ревновал к его обаянию и красоте.

Сам Сэм больше походил на отца – такой же хмурый и сдержанный. Говорили, что и высоким, как он, будет. Дин же напоминал маму, которую Сэм не знал, но так говорили, кто ее знал. И отец сказал однажды – когда первый и последний раз в жизни на памяти Сэма напился и жалко жмурился, удерживая пьяные, неудержимые слезы и сжимая руки в кулаки. Это была единственная минута слабости: обычно отец вел себя жестко и сурово, не балуя ни лаской, пусть даже мимолетной, ни одобрением.

Настоящей семьей Сэму был Дин. Раньше, когда Сэм был младше, Дин без стеснения обнимал и даже целовал его. Теперь только лохматил затылок и лишь иногда приобнимал за плечи, но чаще пихал кулаком в бок или плечо. Или щелкал по лбу.

Сэм, наплевав на гордость, сам пару раз подластивался к нему, так хотелось почувствовать свою нужность, но за это и получил в награду «Саманту».

Дин вроде и не высмеивал, но — Сэм твердо это почувствовал – не одобрял подобной нежности, замыкался.

«Не знавший материнской ласки, сестринской нежности, женской любви, он вырос черствым и сухим человеком, способным лишь на себялюбие и готовым на злодейство», — так в одной из прочитанных Сэмом книг говорилось о герое.

О злодействах никакой речи не шло, но Сэм уже обнаруживал в себе холодное эгоистичное бешенство, когда кто-то другой, все равно кто, обнимал Дина, а Дин целовал своих девчонок, которых и не любил вовсе. А любил его, Сэма. 

Но девчонок Дин обнимал, и гладил, и ласкал по всякому, никак свои обжимания от Сэма не скрывая. 

Сэм ревновал. Сэм эгоистично желал, чтобы Дин обнимал только его. Дин его брат и принадлежит ему, и никому больше.

Сэм, пожалуй, и к отцу бы ревновал, если б тому вздумалось Дина обнять.

Иногда, наблюдая за тем, как Дин флиртует или обжимается с очередной девчонкой в бесстыдно короткой юбке, Сэм мечтал обрести силу, какой обладали кое-кто из тех, с кем сражался отец, и поставить на Дине знак — «Не подходить – убью». И чтобы руки отрывало, если кто-то потрогал бы Дина без разрешения Сэма.

Но он сам понимал, что это глупость. Дин уже взрослый, Дину шестнадцать. Еще пара лет, и он вообще может уехать от них. Например, в колледж. Сэм бы уехал. В смысле, от отца, от бесконечных переездов, от одиночества, и в новую жизнь взял бы только Дина.

Но жизнь такова, какова есть. У отца была охота. У Дина – девчонки, а у Сэма – маленький дом с уродскими занавесками в горошек, где они с Дином жили как настоящая семья.

Дин готовил завтраки и ужины и ездил за покупками, Сэм мыл посуду и прибирал в комнатах. По вечерам они играли в скраббл или покер на желания, и Дин редко поддавался. Дин спрашивал про уроки и оценки за контрольные и сочинения, хвалил и в ответ смешно рассказывал о случаях, что когда-то происходили с ним в старшей школе. Денег было мало, еды тоже, а мисс Митчл грозилась, что если она в очередной раз не застанет «мистера Купера» дома, у них будут проблемы. Дин убежденно врал, что «в воскресенье точно» и «как нарочно легло», а Сэму было плевать на все. На вранье и на угрозы, он чувствовал себя дома и хотел одного: дожить здесь, в Милуоки, до Рождества и поставить в углу елку, так, чтобы ее хорошо было видно с кровати в комнате Дина. Сэм знал, как на самом деле тот страстно любил Рожество, которое они никогда, по сути, не праздновали по-настоящему.

— Сэмми, у нас из богатств два доллара, а жрать охота. Завтра пойду искать подработку, — сказал Дин однажды вечером, выставив на стол миску с комом слипшихся макарон. – Ты, вон, худющий, одни глаза. И откуда только растешь? – и потрепал по голове, задержав руку в волосах.

А ночью приехал отец, и Сэм притворялся спящим, пока они с Дином неразборчиво, вполголоса решали, что да как, и что дальше.

— Сэм здесь привык! – вдруг возмутился Дин, и голоса вновь забормотали.

Отец почти рычал. Дин не уступал. Наконец спор затих, задвигалась мебель, застучали шаги, зашумела вода и зашелестела одежда. 

— Двинься, мелкий, — тихо потребовал Дин, легко толкая в спину Сэма теплой ладонью. – Отцу кровать уступил, на диване узко. — И лег позади. Не прижимаясь, но очень близко. – Не дрожи. До зимы здесь перекантуемся. Отец согласен.

Дин почти сразу заснул, а Сэм, не веря своему счастью, осторожно перевернулся и счастливо улыбнулся.

Отец вернулся, и они никуда не поедут.

У них есть дом.

И Дин рядом.

Что еще нужно для счастья?

Подумав, Сэм с опаской взял руку Дина и положил себе на поясницу поверх одеяла.

Так стало еще лучше.

В комнате Дина завозился, укладываясь, отец. Он долго ворочался и ерзал, поскрипывая пружинами древней кровати. Дин спал, чуть хмурясь, но дышал глубоко и ровно и руку не отнимал.

Наконец все успокоилось.

Сэм еще некоторое время смотрел в лицо Дина, тихо радуясь, и, наконец, отпустив себя, вздохнул.

Через мгновение он спал.


End file.
